The invention relates to a hinge device including a mounting plate to be fixed e.g. on the side wall of a piece of furniture, a hinge arm directly or indirectly connected with the mounting plate and provided with swivel pin bearings and with a cross section that embraces the mounting plate like a U, and an intermediate part situated between the mounting plate and the hinge arm.
Hinge devices of the above type are known and usually permit a readjustment in the direction of the depth of the furniture, as well as adjustment of the door gap, in order to correct for errors which have occurred during assemblage of the mounting plate.
A disadvantage of the conventional hinge devices is to be seen in the fact that the very assemblage of the hinge, i.e. the assemblage of the hinge arm onto the mounting plate is relatively difficult, as the adjustment must be done with the whole door, a fact that makes an exact adjustment considerably more difficult. In the present conventional hinge devices the mounting of the hinge arm and the adjustment of any existing errors are carried out simultaneously, since a loosening of the adjustment screws which permits the readjustment, also means a loosening of the hinge arm from the mounting plate.